ultimate_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
An Unfated Meeting
Going Home Within a small mart inside the city of New York, Roger, not known by a surname, has just finished filling his cart with all the food he needed for a healthy and unhealthy meal. He walked towards the counter only to see the cashier being threatened by a robber with a gun. The robber noticed Roger and aimed the gun at him "You! On the floor!" The robber ordered Roger. Roger simply glanced at the robber with an emotionless stare, ignoring the thief's threat and merely replying "You gonna take long? I'd like to be home before it rains..." Roger tone sounded like the tone of a bored man. The reply simply agitated the robber, clearly seen by his expression "I'll shoot!" The robber threatened him again. Roger let go of the cart and walked towards the robber, noticing his hands began to shake "I-I'll shoo-...!" "Oh just shut it" Roger said, interrupting the robber's threat. Quickly grabbing the gun from the robber's hand, grabbing the robber's head and nonchalantly bashing his head on the counter, knocking him unconscious. Roger put the gun on the counter and started putting the grocery on the counter. The cashier interrupted Roger saying "You can have them for free! On the house! My thanks for saving me!" The cashier said, letting Roger go without paying for anything. Roger left the store with a bag full of groceries. While walking it began to rain, much to Roger's dismay, though he simply let out a small sigh and kept walking. From behind him a man ran towards him, most likely a mugger. Roger stopped walking, turned around, let out a sigh, and walked towards the mugger. As the two crossed one another, the mugger fell on the ground, bleeding as he turned his head seeing Roger holding a knife in his free hand. The mugger's eyes widened in shock as Roger walked towards him. The mugger tried to crawl away but his wound was deep. Roger put down his grocery bag, grabbed the mugger's head and whispered "You should've went to mug a woman" As he slitted the mugger's throat open, grabbed his bag and simply walked away. But he stopped the moment he heard a small "Meow" coming from the alley, he turned to see a white cat, cold from the rain and trembling. Roger stared at the cat then moments later walked with th cat inside his grocery bag "Cat eyes really are effective....." Roger mumbled to himself. Roger entered his home, a small, simple house in a small street not too far from the city. He put the grocery bag down allowing the cat to walk around the house as he weant to change his clothes "Don't go gettin' hurt. I have alot of sharp knives in here" Roger said to the cat and walked into the bathroom. Moments later he came out wearing a blue pajama, getting ready to go to bed. The cat stared at him as he looked at it back "You hungry? Well, I shouldn't ask, you were out in the cold streets.....Okay, wait here and don't scratch anything" Roger walked to the kitchen and looked for something to feed the cat, searching for tuna or anything else that cats eat. "Let's see...Oh, so that's where I left my neighbors finger. No wonder I smelled something nasty" Roger evantually took out a peace of meat and heated it up for the cat, only to see it sleeping on the bed. Roger stared at the piece of meat he had prepared and simply put it on the floor and went to sleep. A Naked Beauty With Cat Ears In The Morning! Roger woke up and yawned, stretching his hands out, he looked around shaking the back of his head. He turned to see a naked woman with long white hair, yellow cat eyes and cats ears staring at him while smiling. "Am I high? Wait, I don't do drugs to begin with..." Roger said to himself, trying to explain why he is seeing a naked woman in his bed. "Oh? So you're not used to seeing the naked body of a woman?" The woman said, teasing Roger "Not that, just the the fact you have the ears of a cat....Don't tell me..." "Yes, that's right, I'm the cat you brought home last night. It was really chilly and I was lost too....So thank you very much, kind sir" The cat..woman...umm...catgirl said. Roger stood up and went to the bathroom, coming out moments later wearing the same black suit he wore last night and holding a pink, polkadotted pajama in his hands "Here, wear this" Roger said to the catgirl, tossing the pajama to her "Hmm? Could it be you're unsatisfied with my naked body?" The catgirl said, trying to tease Roger again "Don't try to gay test me. To be honest I can just sit and stare at your boobs all day, but I...actually I'm just not in the mood at all" Roger said walking into the kitchen. The catgirl sighed and wore the pajama, walking into the kitchen "Alright, first things first, where's your tail?" "That's honestly what you wanna know the most?" "Just curious, why just have ears and no tail?" "I have claws and teeth too" "Don't all women have that?" "Anything else you'd like to ask?" "Yes, what'd you like to eat?" "Anything, as long as its meat" "Alright" "Is that all or...?" "Yeah, how does the name Jourin Moushinki sound?" The catgirl looked at Roger silently after his question. "What?" "Your name, what do you think?" "A name? Mine?" "Yes, as my pet I gotta name you something" "....Alright, Jourin sounds fine" The catgirl, now known as Jourin, smiled widely towards the emotionless Roger as he was making food "Oh right, can you extend your hand a bit?" Jourin request of Roger "Hmm? Why?" "Well, since we're both going to be living as pet and owner, or owner and pet...? I need to do a contract with you" "Contract? I have to sign an adoption contract for a transforming cat who can talk?" "No, not that kind of contract, a demon contract" "....You lost me. Are you high?" Roger asked Jourin, angering her a bit. "Let me explain, I'm a Demon, or more accurately, a Kitsune, since you want me to be your pet, we need to have a contract to make it official and allow me to stay in your world of humans" Jourin explained to Roger, Roger sat down in the dinning room before replying "Yeah, not gonna happen" "Eh...?" Jourin stared at Roger surprised "I'm not interested" "But you do want me to be your pet cat, right?" "Yeah, so why should I make a contract?" "Don't you care about the consequences of having a Kitsune as a pet?" "You did see me murder a guy, right?" Jourin silently stared at Roger after his question. She sat next to him with meat in her plate "Weren't you simply defending yourself?" Jourin asked Roger "No, well, yeah, but I'd kill anyone as long as no one's around" "Don't tell me...." "Yes, I'm a psychopath" ''"So blunt!" ''Jourin thought to herself after Roger's surprisingly blunt reply "People call me the New Reaper, I think it's because like Jack the Ripper, I'm a total mystery. Cops never found any evidence leading to me, so they decided Jack's back" Roger explained to Jourin "Why are you...?" "Don't ask why, just accept the fact I flip off the law and kill whoever the fuck I wan-.." Roger was interrupted by the phone ringing, he answered the phone. "Oh, it's you...Yeah, I know I'm supposed to be at work. Nope. Yeah. Screw that guy....Okay, look, just tell the boss I'll be comin'.....when I give a fuck about something. Alright, see ya...Yeah fuck you too" Roger finished talking on the phone and began eating while Jourin stared at him strangely "Get used to it and maybe I'll do that lil' contract a yours" Roger said to Jourin. Jourin giggled and began eating her food. As the two met and this story begins....Now. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Bellua